Ángeles y Demonios
by tigresajohana15
Summary: Solo existen dos especies en el mundo, Angeles y Demonios.. Nazarena es una joven antisocial de familia rica con gran poder, con caracter fuerte y dominante para ser un Ángel... Arcángel es un joven de la especie de los Demonios que se la pasa en el mundo de las drogas y metiendose en problemas, un día una oferta le cambia la vida, pero no sabe que esa oferta se volverá contra él..


_**ANGELES Y DEMONIOS**_

Muchos creen que ser una persona como yo es grandioso, que todo está a mi alcance y que todos me aman, tal vez una parte sea verdad, pero en realidad no es así. Mi nombre es Nazarena, tengo 16 años y mi vida es como quien dice "perfecta" con padres ricos y muy reconocida en la sociedad. Pero ¿a quien rayos le importa las riquezas y los títulos? ¿o la fama y que todos te persigan como si no tuvieran algo mejor que hacer?, Estoy cansada que la gente me ame por conveniencia.

¿Pero que se le puede hacer a esta sociedad tán egoísta?

—Señora es hora de ir a la escuela. Llamó una sirvienta desde afuera de su habitación — Ya voy Lucy, estoy a la mitad de mi ensayo de literatura. Contestó Nazarena en tono cansado —Lo sé, señora pero ya soy las 6:53 AM —OHHH NO, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! Nazarena recogió lo más rápido que pudo sus apuntes y los metió a su mochila, abrió la puerta y se topó con la sirvienta

—voy a llegar tarde! Gritó corriendo por un pasillo, después bajo las escaleras de la enorme manción lo más rápido que pudo.

—esta vez no Jonathan, voy a llegar tarde. Dijo Nazarena a un chofer que la estaba esperando enfrente de una limosina. Después ella abrió sus alas y de un solo aleteo salió disparada impulsada en el aire al parecer el vuelo veloz era su especialidad.

No tardo mucho en localizar una escuela que estaba al Norte de la ciudad y bajó en picada a toda velocidad aterrizando en el césped con elegancia. — creeí que tu no vívias sin tu chofer mongolita... (Mongolita(o) significa aquí en México "retrasada(o) mental") Dijo un muchacho muy guapo que también portaba alas pero las suyas eran negras, él era catalogado como el guapo matón de la escuela ya que se juntaba con los que se drogaban y robaban a la gente, él era conocido como los que odiaba a los ricos ya que él era pobre, lo irónico era que el asistia a una escuela para millonarios, nadie sabe como es que él está ahí, muchos dicen que él y su pandilla de ladrones amenazaron de muerte al director. aunque sólo es un misterio

— Tu callate idiota!. Respondió Nazarena pasando lo mas rápido posible — Vamos nena ya dime que me amas. Dijo el joven alcanzandola en un rápido movimiento y poniendola contra la pared de un edificio tratando de robarle un beso —¿amarte? Eres un estupido y idiota que cree que todas las chicas desadaptadas están a tus pies ¿pero que crees? yo NO. dijo Nazarena con un movimiento quitandoselo de encima —Pinche perra asquerosa... Murmuró el joven levantandose, ella lo escuchó, grabe error. —¿Como me llamaste?. Preguntó en un tono bajo, calmado pero aterrador.

—¿Qué estás sorda mongolita? Dije: P.I.N.C.H.E P.E.R.R.A A.S.Q.U.E.R.O.S.A. se lo deletreo.

Sus ojos cambiaron a color blanco brillante y extendió su mano hacia él y de la palma de su mano empezó a salir una luz azul, después esa luz azul salió disparada hacia su objetivo, él joven solo esquivaba las bolas de luz, con sus alas y sus manos desviaba las bolas de luz Hacia las paredes, estás al tocar lo sólido hacia que la materia se derritiera

—HEY USAR SUS PODERES FUERA DEL GIBACIO ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! dijo un profesor deteniendo la pelea —yo no use mis poderes. Se excusó el joven —estabas insultandome. Se defendió Nazarena —eso no es cierto. Dijo haciendole el inocente —LOS DOS ESTÁN CASTIGADOS! ordeno el profesor saliendo de sus casillas —¿QUE? ¿porqué? no fue mi culpa. Dijeron los dos al unísono —YA BASTA, ahora los voy a llevan con él director para que los castigue. El profesor agarro a los dos adolescentes del brazo y se los llevo arrastrando hacia con el Director.

Con el director...

—muy bien, ahora diganme qué paso. Dijo el señor Lekker —el tuvo la culpa. Dijeron los dos nuevamente al unísono señalandose uno al otro. el señor Lekker los miro con cara de aburrimiento, era lo mismo todos los dias —muy bien aremos esto. Señorita Singhit y señor Legendre ambos están castigados por tres semanas, pero ya que no pueden tratarse decentemente en la misma habitacion, la señorita Singhit se quedará los lunes, miércoles y viernes y el señor Legendre se quedará los martes, jueves y sabados —¿sabados? ¿porque los sabados? Preguntó el joven poniendose de pie interrumpiendo al señor Lekker

—¿quiere que le recuerde su castigo pasado señor Legendre?. El joven solo se quedo callado —y señorita Singhit pagará la reparación por el pasillo que destruyó. Ordeno el director —No hay problema. Respondió simplemente. El joven resoplo —¿hay algún problema señor Legendre?. Preguntó el director —No, ninguno señor. Respondió.

—Bien entonces vallan a su clase y no se pelen en el pasillo. Dijo burlonamente el director —si como sea. Respondió Nazarena y salieron del lugar y rapidamente tomaron direcciones contrarias.

Es un idiota...

Es una perra...


End file.
